The Adventures of the Young Pirates
by Mr. 0-San
Summary: Ten year old Odysseus Wilkins has made it his goal to lead a crew of young misfits across the ocean as famous pirates. Along the way he will meet colorful characters, visit interesting places, and perhaps prove to the older generation that children aren't to be underestimated. An attempt to write a non-generic OC heavy fanfic :) Reviews are highly appreciated!


"Sir, I wanted to show you something."

It was a gray, stormy day at Marineford. The Fleet Admiral had been calmly eating a hearty plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs cooked by his most valued chef when a marine soldier had burst in.

"Ah...Vice Admiral Remey. The chef has outdone himself yet again. Chef Stringer I assume?"

"I-I am pretty sure, Fleet Admiral Carson sir, but that is not important right now!" He exclaimed, slamming an assortment of wanted posters on the freshly polished table. "These seven pirates have just escaped Enies Lobby sir...the only ones since the former King of the pirates sir!"

Carson's eyebrows raised and he lowered his fork, curious as to who these pirates could be. As the Vice Admiral said before, the only other pirates to preform this seemingly impossible act was Monkey D. Luffy himself, almost eleven years ago.

"And who might these pirates be?"

"They are a group of pirates who go by the name The Young Pirates, sir."

Carson stroked his dark black goatee while looking intriguingly at the posters. "Young Pirates? All these pirates look no older than 16...some of them look like children."

"Exactly. I think the youngest of the group is only six years old! I'm not even sure if that is legal sir." Remey rubbed the back of his neck. "The captain is a ten year old boy by the name of Odysseus Wilkins I believe, and he has been reported to have Conqueror's Haki."

"Conqueror's Haki?" Carson looked up from the posters in shock. "At his age?!"

"Yes sir. And I believe there are two devil fruit users on the ship as well." Remey pointed to a poster. "And this one was a part of the Haffeney family sir, you know how that family works."

"Jesus almighty." Carson rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "What is this damned world coming to when seven brats can run rampant as pirates. Hell, get me the admirals before these kids start knocking out entire pirate crews."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Odysseus Wilkins had found himself inside a wooden box that smelled vaguely of oranges again. As suggested before, this was not the first time he found himself in a wooden box that smelled vaguely of oranges. It was starting to become a reoccurring thing with the young boy.

The young ten year old pirate captain sat impatiently inside the box, crossing his almost unhealthily skinny arms across his equally unhealthy lanky chest. He had just started his adventure, and he was trapped in this stupid ol' box! Naturally, the young boy was slightly pissed off about this.

After ten very boring minutes, the top of the box flipped off, and light flooded the boy's brilliant green eyes. He found himself staring straight into the eyes of a man who, to the boy, looked like a bad guy.

The bad guy-looking guy blinked.

"The hell are you?"

The boy gave a wide grin, and stood up restlessly.

"Odie...what's it to you bad guy?"

The bad guy instantly saw the temper locked inside this boy, and decided to play with him a bit.

"Odie eh? Are you the new placemat?" The man snarked, trying to get a rise out of the boy. "We've been in need'a some new ones."

"I'm a pirate!" Odie snapped, giving a slightly offended look.

"Oh?" The bad guy gave a trademark badguy-smirk. "Little too young for that eh?"

Odie's eyes narrowed, and before the man could even process what had happened, he was on the ground with a huge knot on his head. Odie stood above him angrily, holding a shoddily made bo staff in his pale hands.

"Don't underestimate me guy. I'm gonna gather my crew and prove to the world that we kids are just as awesome as ya grownups!"

The man didn't respond, and it took a series of subtle pokes with the staff to convince that the man was out cold. Odie sheathed his staff and rubbed his messy, bright blonde hair.

"Ah. I didn' think I hit him THAT hard...either that or he's justa wimp." He solidified his theory with a fist to his palm and an expression of realization. "That's what it is. Just'a wimpy old guy."

Odie took this opportunity to explore the place he was on. Definitely on a ship of some kind. A ship! Odie gave a small chuckle. Maybe he could take over this ship for a while. Sure he's have to get his own at some point, but for now, he had a ship! He was so excited, he felt like he was going to barf!

"Oi. I don't know where you came from kid, but you ain't going back."

Odie suppressed said urge to barf, and lazily turned around. In front of him, he saw a large, rather fat man with a Chinese mustache and a gravity defying Afro. The boy was frozen to the spot, eyes wider than saucers.

"Heh. I see just my mere presence has rooted you to the spot kid." The man twirled his mustache around a fat finger. "I can't blame you...obviously seeing the all-powerful **Fu Manchu** with a 3,000,000 beli bounty has broken your poor, poor brain."

"A..." Odie stuttered.

"What? Too scared to even speak?" Fu Manchu gave a threatening grin.

"A...fro..."

The man's smile faded.

"What?"

Odie's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face.

"YOUR AFRO IS SO COOOOOL!"

As Odie danced around swooning over the Afro, Fu Manchu grew immensely annoyed. He growled, and pulled out a comically giant sword.

"You'll pay for misleading me with your words punk!" Odie stopped dancing and mindlessly stood there, smile fading from his face. "This sword is the great HUZI."

"Huzi?" Question marks circled Odie's small head.

"Yes! This sword brought down hundreds of rival pirates, and soon, one small little brat who thought he could stand up to me!"

"...what did I even do...?" Odie thought.

Fu Manchu had prepared to swing, but something stopped him. He spotted an almost invisible flash in the boy's deep green eyes, an overwhelming sensation of will, and fell over unconscious.

In fact, every other pirate on the ship had fainted. Every cook, maid, and cabin-boy keeled over from the explosion of spirit that Odie had shared.

Seconds passed, and the boy gave a winning smile.

"Guess I have a ship now!" He tapped his head thoughtfully. "Thank ya magic powers!"

After about thirty minutes of tossing men and women overboard, ten year old Odysseus Wilkins stood on his new ship. It was at this moment that the young boy felt an overwhelming feeling of excitement. Finally he was free to do what he wished, when and where he wanted to at any time! He gave a small giggle of excitement and prepared to land on an island to gather some Nakama! Boy oh boy! Was he excited!


End file.
